


How did I end up like this?

by Jdudswjkw



Series: The underground with team octo + specs [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdudswjkw/pseuds/Jdudswjkw
Summary: How specs met team octo and ended up in the metro station
Series: The underground with team octo + specs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115681
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. With the waves, a sweet melody goes out

**Author's Note:**

> While specs is a past test subject and kraken, I don’t want to get into that so just have this for now

Kambo co. head office

“Are you positive about this sir?”

“Of course I am, his inkling friends won’t suspect a thing”

“What if he asks who he is when he wakes up?”

“Tell him he’s 10,003 and he was betrayed by some inklings he tried to make friends with”

“Ok. So the plan is to lure him to the metro station away from his friends, shoot and knock him unconscious, and tell him he is 10,003 and was betrayed by inklings he tried to befriend?”

“Precisely, he wouldn’t know any better when he wakes up. He also has so much potential to fight and help us fight and take over”

“Got it”  
———————————————-

Blackbelly skatepark side lines

Specs stared at his phone, waiting for his grizzco shift to start so he could leave, his teammates and rider were in a playful turf war against the S4.

For some reason, he always felt envious when he saw team blue or rider or the S4. He hated this about himself, he shouldn’t feel any envy about anyone, but he hated being called second in command, he hated how he never got any attention aside from when he does something stupid.

He hated how he was the lowest rank on the team. How can he call himself a team leader!? Headphones was near S+, goggles was A+ and bobble was also A+. he was rank B

Before he knew it the battle was over and like always, team blue and rider won, but instead of anger and hatred from the losing team, they celebrated with team blue, it was a playful battle so it was expected.

When he was leaving deca tower to do something else before his shift, he heard something from the left of deca tower, he had a bit of time left before the shift started and he left curiosity to get the best of him [which was rare] so he went down to investigate,

When he was down there, he heard something, someone.

The last thing he heard was “target acquired”  
The back of his head filled with pain as everything went black

——————————————

Kambo co room 102  
Specs POV

I woke up with searing pain on the back of my head and the left side of my head felt warm yet cold. I didn’t recognize the place I was in or who I am. I looked to the side of me and saw an octoling, but her tentacles were green and black tied up with seaweed and her skin was teal. She noticed me looking at her and pressed some switch on the back of my head that turned something on.

A door past her opened and someone called her, she held out her hand signaling me to grab it so I did. She walked me into a room with a telephone that looked antique and it spoke.

“You may be seated”  
I sat down in the chair across from the phone and I asked a question. Ok maybe a few but mainly   
“Who are you, who am I, and why am I here?”

The phone answered all of the questions I had,  
“I am your commander, commander tartar. You are 10,003 code name megane, you are here because you wanted to go to the surface but were hurt by some inklings who threw you out and hurt you, but since I had a gut feeling that your visit would go wrong, I had dottela, the octoling next to you, watch over you just in case you got hurt and here we are”

“What is this place?”  
“Kambo co. Specifically Room 102”  
“Can I get a mini tour since I don’t remember this place?”  
“Of course 10,003. dottela, tour around the building and metro station, please.”  
“Of course commander tartar”


	2. Can you hear that rush? A blush rush filled with sweet love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10,003 and dottela working together and we see whats been on goggles mind lately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like making another book of some of the concepts here but anyways-
> 
> Also for reference dottela is 22  
> Plus the chapter names are from fan lyrics of tide goes out and bomb rush blush

The metro station was filled with many tests to show my strength and weakness. Dottela was basically my personal trainer, showing ins and outs to the metro station and how to use my CQ-80 and CQ card.

After I pass a test I would get rewarded with something called a mem cake, mem short for memory, so far I have 5 and they all show inklings with blue tentacles (one has greenish-yellow ink) and happy faces, well at least 2 of the 5 do, one has a slight smirk and others looked anxious. All mem cakes have a poem explaining why they are important and what they mean. I don’t have time to tell though since my stop for test is here

TEST C02  
SHRINKY INK STATION   
Reach the goal with limited ink!

Me and dottela were setting up a system that would allow us to communicate through a walkie talkie style device, after doing so I slid my CQ card to deduct 500 credits and jumped to the spawn pad.

“Testing, testing, 1,2,3, can you hear me 10,003?”  
I almost jumped at how loud her voice was and I immediately said “too loud, ma’am!”, she did something to turn down her volume and said “better?” “Yea” I continued the station with her making comments and tips on what I should do to conserve my ink. By the end I had only 1 piece of ink I could shoot out and got a new mem cake!   
The mem cake was green octoling that had a smug look on his face and had headphones. The memory was titled “9,989” but since we were going to C03/A08 and I get motion sickness from reading on a moving vehicle, I couldn’t read it so I sat in the seat next to dottela and thought about what the surface was like.  
————————————-——  
Inkopolis, sunny side homes  
Goggles POV

It’s been 2 days since we last saw specs, when this usually happens he would text us about it and how he’s busy, but this time he hasn’t, like he’s been avoiding us and being the worried one I am, I went to investigate just to make sure so I’m going to his house.  
Upon seeing his house, it looks like he’s been so busy to where he hasn’t watered his flowers and plants. (Ok, now I’m worried, specs cared for those plants like they were us, no way he’s in a good state right now)  
I looked in the plant soil for the hidden key he had always hid in it the key in the plant soil for some reason. I opened the door and a wave of cold air immediately hit me and I didn’t like the cold but I went in anyways, for specs, ya know?

Time skip cause I’m ✨lazy✨

I checked everywhere from the bathroom to the laundry room, no specs, though there was one room I haven’t checked for privacy reasons. His room. I went upstairs to the first room on the left, took a deep breath just in case, and went in.  
The room hit me harder with cold air than the house, I went in and oh boy. Specs had a mirror in his room. Smashed. Bed? Messy. Vanity? Full of random stuff and messy. It looked like a kid had thrown a tantrum in his room. Then, 2 voices spoke in my head.

“What if he ran away?”

“What!? No! He would never do that!”

“How do you know?”

“We’ve known him for a long time, he wouldn’t bail out like that in such a short time!”

“Maybe he secretly hated us?”

“Specs would tell us anything, from how he feels to how his grizzco shift was”

“Maybe he was lying”

Third person POV

As the voices kept going back and forth goggles realized how cold he was and left the household. He went home and sat on his table, wondering and waiting for specs and why he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short, didn’t feel like writing much


	3. Come join me in the sea of colors, I still have time, time to splat you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories from far away came flooding back like a tsunami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ()- character thoughts  
> []-authors notes

Dottela’s POV

Today’s the day 10,003 gets his room. He got the room through tartar by proving his worth without knowing that he’s being used. At first he was just another test subject bound to get put into a blender and turned to goo, but

He had a life before this.

He was a kraken boy who was best friends with inklings of all shades and hues, they never knew he was a kraken but now, he doesn’t have to worry about it and thinks he was an actual test subject made here. Heck sometimes I forget he’s a kraken because his tentacles are chopped off to reach his chin and he’s always in his kraken form.

“Hey, dottela, catch!”

10,003 had thrown something at me, it almost hit me in the stomach, he was never good at throwing stuff. I looked at what the object was and it was a basket that looked damaged ,paint wise, he then said this

“Can you help me repaint the basket, I want to use it for my mem cakes”

Like a tired mom, I sighed, I was a bit busy and this has been my only break, do I want to spend it painting with 10,003?

Of course, who do you think I am?? I’ve basically adopted this random kraken we kidnapped from the surface.

Specs/10,003 POV

Me and dottela were painting the basket I was going to put my mem cakes in, we were deciding what the colors could be and we had a few colors that jogged my memories a bit

-yellow  
-purple  
-cyan  
-orange  
-pink  
-yellow green (kinda specific, I know)  
-and blue

We decided on blue and yellow green for the outside but the other colors for the inside. Before we started to go to the marketplace around lines I and E, an announcement was made by commander tartar,

“Test subject 10,003 and 9,984, please report to commander tartar’s office in the next 25 minutes”

Me and Dottela were confused, no one gets called to commander tartars office unless something important has to do with them and who was 9,984??

We went inside the main building for kambo co and were seated outside his door, we were told after 4 minutes we could enter, or I could dottela was told to stay out the door.

It was too early for tartar to come in (16 minutes to be specific) . I found some squid shaped phone on his desk which was a bit weird but I don’t have room to judge, I was making a bright neon bag for some mem cakes. I grabbed the phone and for some reason my face worked and was recognized, but I don’t remember having this phone or any at all. There was mostly nothing on it, no apps,music,games, etc but 1 thing. 

Photos.

I tapped on the icon and there were at least 20 photos max, there were weird videos and some photos of inklings. I took a look at the photos and there were inklings of all different hues and colors, they were celebrating something but I couldn’t read inkish like I could then. There was another thing that was an answer on why my memories were jogging when seeing certain colors

The inklings were all the colors that me and dottela were thinking about, the same colors we had in mind were in the pictures.

“You’re certainly early”

I jumped at the voice of the commander, though he was a bit more octo like than the last time I saw him. He asked if I liked the look and not wanting to offend him I said yes.

He then asked me if he knew why I was in his office and why I was called here and in a mini moment of panic internally I said “for violating one of the rules, sir”. He laughed and said “no, you have not violated any rules, I’m putting you on a task to go fetch me some things from the tube hall”

I internally sighted in relief and that I was just overthinking things like I do.

“What do you need sir”  
“I will need ink tanks 84,7502, and 6350”  
“Which machines hold them?”  
“5A and 8W”  
“Ok, may I leave?”  
“Of course but I have to talk with dottela, your   
Trainer”  
“Of course sir”   
“Also here’s the phone you had when you were on the surface with those disgusting inklings”  
“Thank you,sir”

I left the office and told dottela that the commander wants to talk with her in his office while I fetch some things for him and I left.

Dottela’s POV

10,003 told me I was needed in the office with tartar, I was internally worried since I knew why I was going to be there.

I went in and closed the door behind me and sat down across from tartar. He spoke 

“You know why you’re here?”  
“To get the new inkling kraken, 10,004 aka   
gloves”  
“That’s correct 9,984”

I hated how he used my number when talking to me, I felt like I had no form of power, and I wanted to help 10,003 escape but I cou-

“And you know the plan?”  
“Of course sir, gain his trust,which will be easy (it wouldn’t) and lure him down here”  
“Good, now you will be scheduled to have at least 2-4 weeks to get him and sanitized him, if you fail this task, you will be killed”

This scared me since the difference between splatted and killed is that you don’t respawn, you die. I didn’t want to hurt the inkling that was likely specs friend and sanitized them but she didn’t want to be killed. The commander spoke again 

“Do you understand?”  
“Yes sir”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuggghhhh, I have so many ideas for the octo expansion ending but I can’t do that here since this is a prequel, might make a book for concepts irl-


End file.
